Jake Phantom vs Shadow
by Luiz4200
Summary: Jake Fenton always wanted to be a Phantom like his Dad but became Shadow instead. Once he meets a Fairly Odd Genie he'll have a hard choice to make. Some characters are original from DPcrazy's 'Adventures after a Mistake'. Crossover story.
1. Enter Jake Phantom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents or any characters from any of the series. Some characters on this fic belong to DPcrazy and I first saw them in 'Adventures after a Mistake'.**

**Jake Phantom vs. Shadow**

After a day of patrol without Shadow (Jake decided to give his alter ego a day off hoping Abby would realize how much she needs him) Danny and Abby return home.

"Danny. Abby. How was patrol today?" Sam asks.

"Box Ghost, Skulker. The usual." Danny replies.

"Did Shadow appear?" Sam asks.

"Fortunately we didn't see the likes of him today." Abby answers.

"Abby, don't talk like that. You should give him a chance. And where's Jake?" Danny asks.

"Upstairs. He's deciding where in his room is the best place to keep the stupid lava lamp he just bought this afternoon." Sam answers.

Suddenly a ghost-like figure appears dressed like Danny Phantom but with a JP emblem instead of the DP one Danny wears.

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's Jake Phantom!" Jake announces.

Jake lands and two white rings reveal his human form as Jake Fenton.

"Brother. You now also have ghost powers!? When did you get them?" Abby asks.

"This morning when I wished for them." Jake answers.

"Don't be ridiculos, son. How can someone have ghost powers by wishing..." Danny then remembers about Tucker Phantom and fears Desiree had granted Jake's wish but before he voices his thoughts Jake answers Danny's question.

"I rubbed my lava lamp and a genie came out of it. Would you like to meet him?"

Hearing their son describe the genie as 'him' made Danny and Sam relieved that it was not Desiree but they are still worried about how this male genie might have twisted Jake's wish.

Danny now holds a Fenton Thermos held on his back. "Yes, Jake." He starts thinking. "_I don't know what this new ghost genie is up to but I won't let him ruin Jake's life like Desiree almost did to Tucker."_

Sam is also thinking. "_By what Danny and Tucker told me about when Desiree granted Tucker's wish for ghost powers I hope Jake doesn't follow down the same path."_

They enter Jake's room and see Norm the Genie (if you have no idea of who he is you're not a Fairly OddParents fan) hovering in midair.

"Abby, Mom and Dad, this is Norm, an all powerful genie. Norm, these are my sister, my Mom and my Dad." Jake says.

"Nice to meet you, guys." A bored Norm says.

"Nice to meet you, Norm." Danny says and then pulls the Fenton Thermos and points it at Norm. "Now I wish you enter on this thermos peacefully."

Norm is confused. "Hey, what makes you think I must grant this wish?"

Danny is also confused. "Don't you have to grant every wish you hear regardless of who makes it?"

"Which kind of genie you think I am?" Norm asks.

"A ghost one, like Desiree?" Danny asks.

Norm is angry at the suggestion he's a ghost. "How dare you? Desiree is just an exception of the rule about us, genies being immortal. I'm a living genie. Like all of us, I grant three wishes to whoever rubs the lamp, in this case your son, who used up his first one to obtain a Phantom-like ghostly alter ego. Once all other two are also used up I'll be sucked back to the lamp, where I'll wait until another person rubs it."

Danny is scared at Norm's reaction. "Sorry, Norm." He then talks to Jake. "Son, which exact words did you use when you made the wish?"

"I've just shown him an image of Jake Phantom I made at my computer, a list of ghost powers I know you have, and wished for a ghostly alter ego with that look and these powers." Jake explains.

"Since when you have this drawing?" Danny asks.

"I made them a long time ago." Jake explains. "I've always dreamed about having ghost powers and envied you and Abby because you had them while I didn't have." Jake notices Danny's worried look. "Dad, what's wrong? Don't you like I also have ghost powers?"

"It's not that, Jake. Is that when we were kids, Matt's Dad wished for ghost powers and a genie-like ghost named Desiree heard the wish and granted it. She twisted the wish on a way these powers combined with Tuck's jealously resulted in a disaster. I had to use the Fenton Ghost Catcher to make Tucker human again. But it seems your wish was specific enough to avoid that problem." Danny explains.

"Now I understand your worries." Norm says.

"Are you still here, Norm?" Danny asks.

"Didn't you hear me, Danny? I must grant your son three wishes before being pulled back to the lamp and he only made one." Norm explains.

"That brings about the second wish." Jake shows a design of a safe big enough to put the lava lamp inside it and writes a list of things to describe it. "I wish I had a safe that matches the one described in this computer file."

Norm is annoyed there's no way to twist the wish. "Your wish is my command." GONGs a safe. "This safe has a digital code, no ghosts can phase through it, I'm free to get in and out it without having to open it and whoever who types a wrong code trying to open it will get a schock."

Jake then chooses a code for the safe and locks the magic lamp inside it.

"Well thought, Jake." Danny says.

"Thanks, Dad. Now that I have ghost powers will you train me?" Jake asks.

"Later, son. First we'll analyze your body to be sure there's no problem about how you obtained them." Danny says.

Jake feels like his Dad isn't so happy about his powers but agrees to the tests anyway. After that Danny suggests him to fly through the town to show there's a new Phantom.

**Will Jake Fenton forsake his former ghost self? Will Norm cause any trouble? Will Abby and the Red Huntresses accept Jake as an ally? How will Matt and Dani react about Jake's choice? Find the answers in the next chapter.**


	2. What happened to Shadow?

Jake Phantom and Abby were flying the skies of Amity Park when their ghost senses go off.

"I am Nicolai Technus, master of all things electronics and beeping." Technus notices Jake Phantom. "Who's that with you?"

"This is my brother, Jake Phantom." Abby says.

"Jake Phantom? What happened to Shadow?" Technus asks.

"That's none of our business." Abby says. She and Jake start blasting Technus and she eventually pulls a classic Fenton Thermos to trap him.

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Vlad Plasmius got word from one of his bugs about Jake finally becoming a Phantom and decides to discuss it with an expert.

"Desiree, I wish you tell me all general information about living genies."

Having no choice, she tells him about rubbing the lamp, gaining three wishes, having to be careful about how genies like to twist the wishes, the fact that once all three wishes are used up the now ex-master can't become the genie's master again until someone else does, that the lamp sucks the closest source of magic around and unless it's the genie he'll be free to use his magic as he wants, the loophole that allows a genie's master to wish for more wishes despite the fact that genies usually lie about that unless a wish prevents them fron doing so and that one doesn't need to wait until a current master uses all three wishes before rubbing the lamp and becoming the genie's new master.

Back into the lab, Danny, Sam and Tucker make a shocking discovery.

"Danny, it makes no sense." Tucker says. "For these numbers to be right Jake should have two ghostly alter egos instead of one. But then why would he wish for another ghostly alter ego if he already had one in the very first place?"

Matt, who went there out of concern for his friend, is nervous as he knows Jake is (or at least used to be) Shadow and realizes they just could figure it out. He now wonders if he should tell the truth. Dani Phantom, who got email from Matt about Jake becoming a Phantom (Jake had previously told Matt about how Dani discovered the truth and gave him her email so he could contact her if needed), just arrives to check it for herself.

"Dani, what brings you here?" Danny asks.

"I got word about Jake becoming a Phantom. How did it happen?" Dani asks.

"Jake got a genie who granted him this wish." Danny explains. "At first I believed Jake managed to make the wish in a way Norm couldn't twist it but now Tucker says that after some analysis Jake seems to have two ghostly alter egos."

Matt whispers to Dani. "Should we tell them?"

Dani whispers back. "No, let's see how Jake will react about what they discovered so far."

Jake and Abby go see the Red Huntresses.

"Hi, Abby. Hi, Danny." Val realizes he's not Danny. "Hey, who are you?"

"You already know me." Jake reverts to his human self.

"Jake? You now have ghost powers? How?" Tori asks.

"I found a genie and used up a wish to become a Phantom." Jake explains.

Val does not believe. "Jake, there's no such thing as genies."

"There used to be a time you believed the same to be true about ghosts. Right?" Abby asks.

"Good point." Val says. "And Jake still has two wishes left. Right?"

"Wrong. I used the second wish for a special vault to keep the lamp from falling into wrong hands. BTW, Dad wants the genie thing to be a secret to keep wrong hands from knowing about the lamp in the very first place." Jake explains.

"Abby, how was Jake on his first day as a ghost hero?" Tori asks.

Jake laughs internally as they don't know about his experience as Shadow.

"He's good for a beginner but something strange happened. Every ghost who saw my brother in action asked about Shadow and somehow expected him to know the answer." Abby answers.

"Really? It must be a coincidence. It's been a big deal of time ever since the last time he was seen. They must believe we got rid of him. Well, it doesn't matter where Shadow goes as long as he doesn't get back." Troi says.

Meanwhile, Vlad arrives at Fentonworks and tries to grab the magic lamp but since he can't phase through the safe and he gets a schock for every wrong guess that's going to be more difficult than he thought.

"Woah, dude. My master is very careful about that." Norm says.

"I can see that, Norm." Vlad replies.

"Hey? How do you know my name? I never made an introduction for you." Norm asks.

"My name is Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius. I've been spying on this place for a long time and I noticed you're not satisfied with your current master. Why don't you pick the lamp for me so I'll become your master?" Vlad asks.

"What do I get in return?" Norm asks.

While Vlad and Norm negociate, Team Phantom receives an unexpected visit.

"Danny, I come here to warn you." Desiree says.

"Desiree, what do you want?" Danny asks.

"For some strange reason Vlad wished me to tell about living genies. I don't like you but I'm curious about why he wanted to know about that." Desiree says.

"Plasmius must know about Norm!" Danny says. "We must warn him!"(Danny and Dani fly to Jake's room.

"Did he just say 'Norm'?" Desiree asks.

"Yes, why?" Sam asks.

While Desiree tells what she knows about Norm, let's see the results of the negotiation between Vlad and Norm.

"Your offer is good, Vlad. I'll..." Danny and Dani appear. "Ah, help! This ghost is trying to become my master."

"Back off, Plasmius. This genie already has a master." Danny says.

"Fine, Daniel. But you still haven't heard the last of me." Vlad says and then flies away.

"Thank you, Danny. But how did you know I needed help?" Norm asks.

"Desiree wanted to know why Vlad wished her to tell about living genies." Danny answers.

"Is that ghost genie here? I think I'll be seeing Jake for a moment. Tell me when she's gone." Norm says.

Danny and Dani then go to the lab.

"Danny, we got a problem." Sam says.

"Desiree says Norm is bad news and that the third wish must be made soon so we can finally trap him in the lamp again." Tucker says.

"I truly believe that but I'm not sure about what Jake should use the third wish for. And, besides, as long as the lamp is locked at the special safe what could go wrong?" Danny asks.

Above the roof of Fentonworks, Vlad is still waiting for somebody when a GONG is heard.

"Do you remember the terms of our deal, Plasmius?" Norm asks.

"Affirmative, Norman. I'll take over the world and you'll rule Canada."

"Fine, Vlad." Norm gives him the lamp. "Rub it and then make your wishes."

**Uh-oh. Plasmius will finally rule the world. Will Team Phantom save the day now that Vlad has a genie on his side?**


	3. Vladsvania

**Vladsvania**

Vlad wishes to be ruler of the world and Earth becomes darker, with the Mayor's mansion becoming a darker version of Vlad's Wisconsin Castle with statues of Plasmius in the garden. All the statues erected to Danny Phantom when he saved the world from the Disasteroid were turned into statues of Vlad Plasmius, except for the ones erected in Canada. Those ones became statues of Norm the Genie.

"Hey! Why the statues there are now looking like you instead of me?" Plasmius asks.

"Remember our deal? Deals like that affect the wishes." Norm explains.

"Whatever. I wish Maddie Fenton and the Red Huntresses turned into my side."

Jack and Maddie Fenton were on their way to Vlad's new castle hoping to stop him when Maddie is GONGed away from the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle. She, along with Valerie and Tori, arrived at Vlad's castle and bowed to him.

"Maddie, will you be my Queen?" Plasmius asks.

"Yes, Master. All you want." Maddie answers.

Norm is hoping he could trick Vlad into being sucked to the lamp instead of him. "I "hate" to interrupt such a romantic moment, master, but what about your third wish?"

"Good thing you reminded me, Norman. I wish I have three more wishes." Plasmius says.

Norm grants the wish. "Drat. Another master who knows about the loophole."

"Norman, there's no way to transmit live announcements from here to the world. I wish there was a way."

Norm grants the wish.

Plasmius is talking to the world.** "**Attention, everyone. I, Vlad Plasmius, have found a magic lamp with a genie named Norm and wished to be ruler of the world, which now must be called 'Vladsvania'. All the world belongs to me except for Canada, which now belongs to Norm. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"That's what you're thinking, fruitloop. Jake, Abby, Dani and I will stop you, right?" Danny asks.

The other three Phantoms nod in agreement. However, Valerie and Tori battle them, giving Plasmius enough time to make a wish.

"I wish the Fentons lost their Phantom alter egos."

Danny, Abby, Jake and Dani are turned into their human selves and fall into the floor, being saved by Jack, who had just arrived on the FGAV and utilized a special ghost net to stop their fall. Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, Dark Danny's clothes become Plasmius-like and his hair became vampire-like but still in flames.

"Now I wish for another three more wishes." Plasmius says.

"And I use my third wish to make everything be like if Plasmius and I never rubbed the magic lamp." Jake says.

"Nice try, ex-master, but you lost your right to make the third wish for not making it before Master Plasmius rubs the lamp." Norm explains.

Jack brings the now ex-Phantoms to Fentonworks.

"Don't worry, guys. Desiree is still here. I wish Danny, Abby, Jake and Dani recover their powers and also wish the world's turned back to normal." Sam says.

"Nice try but my powers can't undo the magical effects of wishes granted by living genies." Desiree explains.

"Shadow, wherever you are, you're our last hope. Please help us." Danny says.

"Even not trusting him I admit he can't make things worse. I wish he was here." Abby says.

They all turn their attentions to Desiree, who isn't doing anything to grant the wish. "I can't grant the wish because Shadow is already here. Even if you don't recognize him on his human form."

"So there's another thing Abby was wrong about? I wish Shadow reveals himself." Danny says.

Jake turns into Shadow. "Please, guys, keep all questions and judgements for after we save the world. Will you?"

"Sure thing, Jake. But how can we get past Vlad's defense?" Danny asks.

"I have an idea." Shadow answers.

Back into Vlad's castle, our favorie fruitloop is having a romantic dinner with Maddie when a red ecto-beam hits him. Wanting to know who dared to hit him, Vlad turns around to see an older version of Shadow albeit with no bandana.

"Butterscotch! Who are you?" Vlad asks.

"I am Danny Shadow." Danny says.

Plasmius says sarcastically. "How creative."

Before Vlad has a chance to say anything else Danny starts attacking him so he won't be able to make a wish. Maddie pulled an ecto-gun and pointed it at Danny but before she has a chance to shoot him she's hit by another red ecto-beam. She turns around and sees a girl version of Shadow.

"Who are you, despicable amount of ectoplasm?" Maddie asks.

"I am Abby Shadow." Abby answers groaning.

Maddie and her granddaughter engage a battle that Danny would surely say it's probably gonna make Abby understand how things used to be for him except he was still busy with Plasmius. Val and Tori were going to help Vlad and Maddie but were interrupted by the now half-ghosts Jack and Sam Phantom (because they didn't have Phantom alter egos when Vlad made that wish nothing stopped Desiree from granting their wish to become Phantom-like half-ghosts instead of Shadow-like as originally made by Jake's wish – Jake was a little upset but decided to let it go). Jake and Dani Shadow found the safe where Plasmius keeps the lamp but it has the same special protection for Jake's safe so they have to figure out the password.

"Stay away from my lamp." Norm demands.

"Dani, distract him while I open the safe." Shadow says.

Dani tries to stop Norm but even without his master's wishes he's powerful enough to defeat her.

"Silly half-ghost. Did you really believe you had a chance against me, an all powerful genie?" Norm stops when he hears the safe being opened. "What? You opened the safe? I must stop you before" Shadow rubs the lamp. "Ah, whatever. You now have another three wishes. What about using one of them to become Jake Phantom again?"

"No way. I wish everything to be like if Plasmius and I never rubbed the lamp before." Shadow says.

The world turns back to normal, Jack and Sam become full humans again, all Phantoms turned Shadows by Desiree turn Phantoms again, Plasmius is sent back to the Ghost Zone, the same happens to Desiree, who also lost the extra strenght obtained when she granted wishes on this fic, Maddie and the Red Huntresses are no longer under Plasmius's power, Norm is sucked back into the lamp, which is transported with the Fentons and the Huntresses to Fentonworks. Val, Tori and Maddie are shocked at the fact the other heroes compliment Shadow, who they still don't know is Jake.

**Dani:** "You did the right choice by keeping your real ghost self instead of changing it for a better-looking one." Dani says.

"Jake, do you mind givning me this lamp so I could dispose of it?" Danny asks.

"Sure thing, Dad." Shadow replies.

Maddie talks to Danny. "Danny! How dare you disrespect your son by using his name to call this ghost?" She talks to Shadow. "And how dare you to call my son _Dad_?"

**Next chapter is gonna be an epilogue. Maddie and the Huntresses will be told Jake's secret during the intermission between this chapter and the epilogue. Please review.**


	4. Epilogue

Maddie and the Red Huntresses are told that Jake Fenton was Shadow all that time and are shocked.

"How did you become Shadow? And why didn't you tell me?" Danny asks.

"I entered the Fenton Portal hoping to become a Phantom and use the 'got-my-powers-late' excuse to avoid admitting I used the portal but when I became something other than a Phantom I decided instead to help you guys without revealing my identity." Jake explains. "Because I was something darker than Phantom I named my ghost self Shadow. I didn't even include Jake on the name. By the way, Dad, how could people not suspect Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom?"

"Even after knowing ghosts are real the idea of humans having ghost powers was something hard to believe." Danny explains.

"That's true, Jake. Even your Grandmother and I didn't believe it was possible. The GiW once believed that but they didn't suspect Danny. Which is not a surprise. Anyone able to keep a secret from me would be able to keep it from everyone." Jack proudly says.

Everybody stays silent for a moment before Jake continues.

"As Shadow, I covered my face with a bandana so nobody would recognize me. As I tried to estabilish myself as new ghost hero Abby and Tori gave me more reasons to keep my identity a secret. Even without being manipulated or brainwashed by Plasmius or Nocturne or doing anything wrong both of them attacked me because they presumed me to be Evil. Do you still think that?"

"No." Abby answers. "But if Mr. you-need-a-secret-identity here (points at Danny) says you must keep your secret from the people I'm just gonna say Shadow got a chance for helping us against Plasmius. What really worries me is what are we gonna say about Jake Phantom. People saw you in action and we can't simply say Shadow and I changed powers and looks again because people saw Abby Phantom with you."

"Abby is right, Jake. But don't worry. I have an idea." Danny says.

"I know people think Shadow is Evil but can't we simply tell everyone the truth and they'll accept I'm a good guy?" jake asks.

"Trust me, Jake. Keeping a secret identity will help you having a normal life. I would try it with Abby but she's too Phantom-like to have a secret identity." Danny says.

The Fentons give an interview.

"Jake Fenton, do you have ghost powers?" A reporter asks.

"I've recently become Jake Phantom but lost my powers while trying to stop Plasmius. Fortunately Shadow saved the day."

"Shadow? Why would an Evil ghost help you?" A second reporter asks.

"He's not Evil." Danny says. "He was just being tricked. I know it from experience. Give a chance to the ghost boy." (**DPcrazy is right this sounds weird**)

"Abby, what do you have to say about Shadow?" A third reporter asks.

"Well, he couldn't make things worse. And if he risked himself like he did to gain our trust I'll give him a chance. Evil or not we owe him a try."

"Mr. Phantom, do you believe Shadow might be half-ghost like you?" The second reporter asks.

"Yes." Danny answers. "It sure would explain one odd thing from the first time I met him. He didn't seem to have much experience as expected from a teenage full ghost."

Thinking to herself, Abby wonders how she didn't think about that the first time she was asked about that in an interview.

After the interview, Team Phantom talks to Jake/Shadow.

"Jake, how did you figure out which password was the correct one?" Danny asks.

"After all you told me about the fruitloop I deduced the password would be Grandma Maddie's birthday." Jake answers.

"That figures." Danny says.

"Jake, Tori and I want to apologize for attacking you. We shouldn't be so trigger-happy." Abby says.

"Apology accepted. So, when will I start training with you?" Jake asks.

"Sorry, Jake. First you must be analyzed for safety purposes." Danny says.

"Don't you trust me, Dad?" Jake asks.

"Jake, we don't know whatever side-effects the transformation caused by the portal might have done in your case. In Vlad's he got a severe case of ecto-acne that would have killed him after 20 years had we not interfered and the only reason I interfered was because Plasmius infected your Mom and Matt's Dad. And we don't know whatever residual effects Norm left behind. But I must congratulate you for being able to duplicate yourself like you did to keep us from suspecting something. I needed a lot of practice myself before being able to create a duplicate of myself." Jake explains.

"It's okay to have some hesitation before submitting yourself to the tests. Danny himself was hard to convince when we discovered about his powers." Jack says.

Jake finally agrees to be tested. Shadow is officially welcomed into Team Phantom.

**I hope you liked my story. I hope turning all Phantoms into Shadows wasn't too much of a cliche. I made that partially because I needed a way to make the good guys win and because what happened when Abby was turned into Shadow in 'Adventures after a Mistake'.**


End file.
